Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-Wan K./Archiv3
Bilder Hallo großer Richtlinienexperte! Bild:;-).gif Könntest du mal eben hier vorbeischauen und dich vielleicht dazu äußern? Danke! Viele Grüße, 23:44, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Mal eine Frage... Hallo Obi-Wan K., was bringt es eigentlich, User zu sperren--ich habe das noch nicht ganz kapiert. Wenn deren Benutzerkonto gesperrt ist, können die sich doch einfach ein neues anlegen, oder? Wie merkt man überhaupt, dass man gesperrt ist? MfG, --Wolverine Koon 21:56, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * Nunja, bei jemandem, der nur herkommt, um etwas zu vandalieren, bringt es natürlich nicht unbedingt viel. Wenn jemand so wenig mit seiner Zeit anzufangen weiß, dass er sich hier neu anmeldet, nur um nach ein, zwei weiteren Vandalierereien wieder gesperrt zu werden und sich wieder anzumelden usw., dann könnte er das natürlich so machen, bis er zusammenbricht - oder jemand rausfindet, wo er wohnt. Aber das Neuanmelden wird den meisten schnell langweilig oder sie versuchen es gar nicht erst, weil sie nicht wissen, dass es möglich ist. Bei einem Benutzer, der hier ernsthaft mitarbeitet, ist eine Sperrung schon wirksamer, aber eher als Mahnung, sich nicht daneben zu benehmen. Ein Benutzer will nicht gesperrt werden, weil er mit einem neuen Konto nochmal bei Null anfangen müsste, was vielen natürlich nicht besonders gefällt. Auch eine kurzfristige Sperrung ist eine wirksame "Ermahnung", wenn sich ein Benutzer falsch verhalten hat und uneinsichtig ist. Wenn man gesperrt wurde, kommt eine Meldung, wenn man versucht, sich einzuloggen. Zumindest, wenn ich mich nicht irre - ich persönlich wurde noch nicht gesperrt. ;) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:29, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Achso, danke für die Info. MfG, Wolverine Koon 22:34, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Ich habe mir mal deine Disku durchgelesen und eine Frage: Was macht die Lehre ? * Ach, die is' vorbei. Demjenigenseidank. Naja, jetzt hab ich ein Blatt Papier, auf dem im Grunde draufsteht, dass ich zwei Platten zusammendübeln kann... Demnächst kommt dann der Zivildienst und dann lern ich vielleicht noch was anständiges. :) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:41, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Vorlage Na, klappt's? Bild:;-).gif 03:07, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) (Damit mich keiner für unhöflich hält, will ich an dieser Stelle mal festhalten, dass wir über ICQ weiterkommuniziert haben. ;) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 03:31, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST)) LotF-Kriegsende Einigen wird womöglich eine Diskrepanz zwischen der Wookiee- und der Jedipedia beim Eintrag 40 NSY aufgefallen sein. Auf Anfrage teilte mir ein WPler mit, dass im Forum auf StarWars.com Sue Rostoni aussagte, dass der Bürgerkrieg 41 NSY endet bzw. der neunte Roman der Reihe dann spielt. Ist das für uns auch eine offizielle Quelle?--Daritha (Senat) 10:24, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Natürlich ist das eine offizielle Quelle. Sue sollte schließlich am besten wissen, wo die Redaktionskonferenzen ihre Romane zeitlich ansiedeln. Solange es auf SW.com von offizieller Seite veröffentlicht wurde, ist es auch Kanon. 11:31, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Geahnt hatte ich es zwar schon, wollte das aber noch mal abgesichert haben. Danke ... Urgh, das wir eine Arbeit, all die kleinen Einträge zu korrigieren. -.- --Daritha (Senat) 12:35, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) Benutzer sperren Hi Obi-Wan! da du ja Bürokrat bist und wahrscheinlich nicht so viel zu tun hast wie Premia, wollte ich mal fragen, ob du den Benutzer:Marcostarwars sperren könntest, für 2 Wochen oder so. Er kopiert zwar meine Benutzerseite aber tut sonst nix. Vielleicht sollten wir mal fragen, ob er wirklich Benutzer bleiben will wenn er doch wirklich nichts macht. Gruß, HHL 17:17, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Er wird nichts machen, weil er kaum präsent ist. Wenn du einen Benutzer gesperrt haben willst, geht das auf Jedipedia:Benutzersperrung. Dazu solltest du ihn aber zuerst abgemahnt haben. Pandora Diskussion 17:42, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) FX Lichtschwerter Hey Kenobi, ich habe da mal eine Frage: Wie sieht das aus, mit einem Artikel für FX Lichtschwerter? Darf da drüber ein Artikel geschrieben werden, wenn ja, soll ich mal? B.J. 15:54, 07. Sep 2009 (CET) :So einen Artikel haben wir sogar schon: FX Lichtschwert. ;) Bearbeiten kannst du den Artikel natürlich trotzdem, wenn noch was fehlt. Das K. steht übrigens nicht für "Kenobi", sondern für "Ka". Das ist mein Deckname, damit mich das Imperium nicht findet. ^^ - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:08, 8. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Okey Danke, ich werde mir das mal genauer angucken ;) Kommt vielleicht ja etwas detailiertes bei raus ;) B.J. 19:29, 09. Sep 2009 (CET) inaktive Zeit Hallo Obi-Wan K., Wir kennen uns zwar nicht aber ich hab eine Frage: Warum warst du so lange inaktiv? Fast ein Jahr. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 17:27, 8. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Bitte nichts aufrunden, hier. Es waren 9 Monate. ;) Solange hat der Zivildienst gedauert. Natürlich bedeutet Zivildienst nicht automatisch, dass man keine Zeit mehr für die JP hat, aber bei mir war es so. Ich war in der Zeit auch des öfteren hier, hab aber am Ende immer nichts fertig gebracht, weil ich nach 8 Stunden in einem Heim für geistig Behinderte (wie gesagt: als Zivi, nicht als Bewohner! ;) ) keinen Nerv mehr für sowas hatte. Ich konnte mich nichtmehr so recht konzentrieren und hab dadurch meine Hobbys schmählich vernachlässigt. Sogar Spiele lagen unbeendet rum, weil mir selbst dafür der Antrieb gefehlt hat. So war das damals. ^^ - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:55, 8. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Deine Signatur Hallo, mir ist nur mal aufgefallen, dass du dir deine Signatur total umständlich machst. Statt dem nowiki, was im Quelltext sehr komisch aussieht, kannst du auch einfach | benutzen, was genauso aussieht (|) und auch in Vorlagen funktioniert. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:41, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Umständlich war es zwar nicht (sind ja so oder so vier Tilden), aber ich hab's trotzdem mal geändert, weil die andere Variante im Quelltext wirklich besser aussieht. Danke für den Tipp. :) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 09:12, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Gute Arbeit :Danke für die Kekse! Dass ein Darth Vader einem Obi-Wan Kekse schenkt, beweist, dass Gutes in der Jedipedia ist. ^^ - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:00, 29. Okt. 2009 (CET) IP-Lock Hi, ich muss sagen, dass ich direkt erstmal ziemlcih verärgert war, als ich,d er ich die Jedipedia erst seid 2 woche kenne, beim Registrierungsversuch zu lesen bekam, ich sei ein Troll und meine IP wäre gesperrt. Es hat sich dann rausgestellt, dass die komplette Range 88.69.xxx.xxx geblockt ist, also nahezu ganz Hessen bei 1&1, in - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 20:16, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) Move-Rechte Hallo Obi-Wan K.!!! Hiemit beantrage ich die Rechte da ich denke, dass ich genug Erfahrung gesammelt habe und einige neue Benutzer in die Jedipedia eingeführt habe. Hoffe auf deine Zustimmung. Alles Gute --Jedi-Meister Revan ~Rat der Jedi 15:44, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Mir scheint das noch nicht angebracht zu sein. Warum willst du die überhaupt unbedingt? Du hast ja auch schon Premia und Pandora danach gefragt. Dabei gibt es genug Benutzer, die dir einen Artikel verschieben können, wenn es doch mal notwendig sein sollte. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:53, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich finde er hat genug Erfahrung.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:38, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Tut mir leid, aber mir scheint, dass er die Move-Rechte nicht wirklich braucht. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 11:21, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich sehe das anders.--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:31, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Merkt ihr egtl nicht, das ein ständiges rumgenörgel eher kontraproduktiv ist? 'Pandora' Diskussion 15:35, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::So ist es. Es ist ja nicht böse gemeint, wir sind einfach der Meinung, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit ist, Jedi-Meister Revan Move-Rechte zu geben. Akzeptiert das bitte und habt etwas Vertrauen in unser Urteilsvermögen. Und wie schonmal gesagt, gibt es keinen "Move-Rechte-Club" oder ähnliches - sie sind keine Auszeichnung. Macht euch also bitte nicht so viele Gedanken darum. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:21, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::Ich danke dir für deine unterstützung Jedimeister Kenobi aber ich muss die Meinung der Admins akzeptieren und mich fügen. Vieleicht bekomme ich die Rechte später einmal aber noch sind meine Leistungen nicht dem entsprechend. 15:40, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) Benutzerseite Wenn man sich so das Lösch-Logbuch deiner Benutzerseite anguckt, wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll, die Seite mit create=sysop zu schützen, was ja mittlerweile in der Software möglich ist. [[Benutzer:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 18:50, 9. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Muss ich doch gar nicht - hat doch schon mein Kollege gemacht. Am 9ten war ich leider nicht selbst verfügbar, weil ich quer durch Deutschland gereist bin, um etwas Musik zu hören. ^^ Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis, DMK. Und danke für's Schützen, Ben. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 20:49, 11. Apr. 2010 (CEST) IP-Disku Hi OWK, es wäre nett, wenn du disku der IP, die du grad gesperrt hast, löschen würdest! P.S: Ich bin der Bruder von Jango und Boba F ;) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:17, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ja, die Seite hatte ich vergessen. Aber was heißt denn hier Bruder? Noch einer? Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, hatten die doch schon einen zusätzlichen Bruder. Dann seid ihr schon 4. Kommen da noch mehr? Oder meinst du "Bruder" im mandalorianischen Sinn? Aber ob nun Brüder oder "Brüder", warum hört man von den beiden eigentlich nichts mehr? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:42, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Chat Ich war leider nicht mehr online, als du mich in den Chat gebeten hast und habe das daher jetzt erst gesehen. Heute dürfte ich fast den ganzen Tag zur Verfügung stehen, gib mir dann bescheid, sobald du wieder da bist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:08, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Blubb! Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:53, 18. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Kannst du wenn bei Gelegenheit in den Chat kommen, ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen, dass sich besser in einem direkten Gespräch klären lässt. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 22:59, 24. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Kannste dich auch mal wieder melden? Ich hätte mal endlich gerne ein Statusbericht wie weit das Projekt ist das ich an dich übergeben hab! Es sind schon Monate. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:47, 14. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Tut mir wirkich leid, aber kurz nachdem ich damit angefangen hatte, war ich schon wieder anderweitig eingespannt. Ich werde demnächst versuchen, dich im ICQ zu erreichen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:44, 15. Jan. 2011 (CET) "Anerziehen" Ich halte deine Verharmlosung von Momses Ausdrucksweise durchaus bedenklich. Die Jedipedia war noch nie ein Ort wo einem ein Gewisses Verhalten anerzogen, im Sinne von Indoktrination, wurde. Es gibt Regeln, an die man sich halten kann, oder eben auch nicht. Jeder hat die Möglichkeit über diese Regeln zu beschweren, Änderungsvorschläge einzubringen und neue Regeln zur Diskussion zu stellen. Zudem hat jeder die Möglichkeit bei der Abstimmung zu Regeländerungen mitzuwirken (und jede Stimme zählt gleich viel). Jeder kann theoretisch zum Admin gewählt werden und jeder kann, wenn er Lust hat aufhören hier mitzuwirken. Die JP war also schon immer eine Demokratie, bzw. besitzt eine (Grund-)demokratische Struktur. In diesem Zusammenhang halte ich es für gefährlich wenn die die neusten Auswüchse von Momse bzw. meine Befürchtungen auf solch eine Weise bagatellisierst. Vielleicht kommt es daher, dass du nicht so oft hier bist, jedenfalls ist sowas bei ihm kein Ausrutscher, er hat tlw. wirklich solch abstrusen Ansichten und Überzeugungen. Davon konnte ich mich nun schon seit einiger Zeit durch lesen seiner Kommentare, Chat sowie privaten Gesprächen überzeugen. Nimm sowas also bitte nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Ganz abgesehen davon ist es aber falsch – und da stimmst du mir hoffentlich zu – dass man den Benutzern vorschreiben möchte wie sie ihre UCs zuschreiben haben (im BNR, offline) und wie nicht (im Artikel selber). Schließlich war auch DMKs Vorschlag unsinnig, wenn dem Benutzer die kleinen Bilder bei den Vorlagen wie etwa sw.com (die inzwischen weg sind) nicht gefallen, soll er sich doch gefälligst ein CSS-Skript schreiben, welche diese Ausblendet. Geh also bitte nicht zu leichtfertig mit solchen Dingen um. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:30, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Du sagst ja selbst, dass es okay ist, dass es Regeln gibt, an die man sich halten muss. (Ja, muss. Denn, wenn man sich dran halten kann, dann ist es keine Regel, sondern nur eine freundliche Bitte.). Und Vader hat nur vorgeschlagen, eine weitere Regel hinzuzufügen: dass man Artikel nicht mehr für sich reservieren kann. Er hat nicht verlangt, dass diese Regel dann unveränderbar sein solle, oder, dass andere nicht das Recht haben sollten, die Regel per Abstimmung abzulehnen. Vielleicht würde er soetwas ja tatsächlich vorziehen, wer weiß. Vielleicht hat er wirklich ein Problem mit der Demokratie an sich, kann sein - oder auch nicht. Aber selbst, wenn der Herr H. aus Ö. persönlich von den Toten auferstanden wäre und dasselbe geschrieben hätte wie Vader, wäre das trotzdem kein Grund, über das tatsächlich geschriebene hinwegzusehen und stattdessen die mögliche Gesinnung des Benutzers in den Vordergrund zu stellen. Denn um die geht es nicht. Es geht um seine Idee. Und deren Bewertung darf sich nicht danach richten, wer die Idee hatte/vorträgt, sondern nur danach, was die Idee besagt. Wenn es dagegen Argumente gibt, braucht man sie nur vorzubringen und sie werden die anderen überzeugen oder auch nicht. Wenn man aber stattdessen über die mögliche Gesinnung des anderen Benutzers spricht und die Abschaffung des UCs mit der Umwandlung der JP zu einem Umerziehungslager gleichsetzt, dann diskutiert man gar nicht mehr. Dann versucht man nur, den Anderen bzw. seine Idee in Verruf zu bringen und so die Mitlesenden auf seine Seite zu ziehen (Muss ja nicht heißen, dass man das absichtlich oder aus Bosheit heraus tut. Aber ob Absicht oder nicht, ändert nichts an der Wirkung.). Und so sollte kein Gespräch zwischen vernünftigen Menschen geführt werden. Wenn man sowas machen will, könnte man genauso gut in einen USA-Wahlkampf einsteigen und "Obama - Osama"-Schilder drucken. Noch ein Beispiel zum Anerziehen: Als die UC-Vorlage eingeführt wurde, wurde den Benutzern dadurch anerzogen, keine Artikel zu bearbeiten, die ein anderer unter UC hat. Wenn die Vorlage abgeschafft würde, würde den Benutzern dadurch anerzogen, Artikel zu bearbeiten, ohne sie dabei für sich zu reservieren. Wenn die Umerziehung durch Abschaffung der UC-Vorlage falsch ist, warum war dann nicht schon die Umerziehung durch ihre Einführung falsch? Zum zweiten: Wenn ich es falsch finden würde, mittels einer Regel festzulegen, wie ein Benutzer sein UC bearbeitet, dann hätte ich das wohl nicht vorgeschlagen. Ein Benutzer darf nichts frei erfinden, er darf die Infobox nicht linksbündig einsetzen und er darf nicht zehn Überschriften ohne zugehörigen Text in den Artikel stellen. Was unterscheidet den letzten Punkt von den anderen beiden? Es ist ja auch keine Schwierigkeit, den Artikel im Benutzernamensraum zu schreiben, das macht ja keinen Unterschied (wie gesagt, steht trotzdem ein UC im richtigen Artikel). Und es ist doch wirklich so, dass es einfach nicht schön aussieht, wenn im Inhaltsverzeichnis zwanzig Überschriften stehen und man dann feststellen muss, dass zehn davon garnichts enthalten. Sol schrieb ja, dass das UC dem Leser dann zeigt, dass sich jemand um den Artikel kümmert. Aber es zeigt dem Leser auch, dass der Benutzer sich schon seit z.B. einem Jahr darum kümmert und das Ganze trotzdem noch immer wie ein halb abgekauter Fisch hier rumliegt. Und wenn er dann noch was mit "Versionen" anzufangen weiß, sieht er auch noch, dass innerhalb dieses Jahres nur zwei, drei mal größere Erweiterungen am Artikel vorgenommen wurden. Für sowas ist die UC-Vorlage doch nicht da. Wenn man über Monate hinweg nicht am Artikel arbeitet, braucht man ihn auch nicht unter UC zu setzen. Die Vorlage soll einem Ruhe verschaffen, während man am Artikel arbeitet - sie soll aber nicht dafür sorgen, dass der Artikel solange von allen Benutzern unbearbeitet bleibt, bis man selber mal Lust dazu hat, was dran zu machen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 04:16, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Vielleicht lernt er ja von dir Obi-Wan K. Objektivität, Diskussionsverhalten samt Argumentation und Seriosität fernab von Artikelsdiskussionen. Immerhin seit ihr jetzt Kollegen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 02:50, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST)